Rain for Tears
by felizzya
Summary: I'll be with you..always... Thats what he said to her... but he didn't seem to be with her anymore... [Three Shot][ShuyinLenne]
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. This is a small story about Shuyin and Lenne. Because I don't feel like doing homework right now xD Oh yush. And My two other fanfics aren't dead. (Yet. Haha) I'm still trying to work on them. I just really want to get this one done and out first.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2. Or their characters.. but I do own some of this plot, and some of the characters.

_-'-_

**Chapter One.**

**Sunset Drives Back to the Day That We First Met**

_A cloaked figure stood on the docks. The body giving off a glow, from the rain. Taking in the scent of the ocean breeze. Though very early, the person obviously didn't seem to care whether or not she was tired._

_Zanarkand. This was it. The last day Lenne could spend here. She was leaving tomarrow for certain reasons. Though she would've like to stay, be a songstress and a summoner. Just so she could help people. She never knew that a war would take her life away. But then again... What was she to expect._

_She's been thinking about writing a new song. Hoping that she could give her fans something to stick with them... forever. But her inspiration was gone. And nothing could really change that. Not now at least._

_"So I see you like rainy days also?" A voice from behind said. Lenne quickly turned around, to find a boy, looking around the same age, standing there grinning. She had to say though, he looked quite silly standing there, getting himself wet like that._

_Lenne nodded, though she seemed to be thinking of something else. His eyes ...seemed to be the rain itself, so crystaline, and blue. Though the word 'blue' could hardly describe the color that the orbs were. How she could get lost in them. But she quickly switching her glance back to the waters, trying to seem like she was staring._

_"And I can tell that you don't mind getting sick from the rain?" She asked, with the hint of laughter in her tone. The boy shook his head._

_"I don't mind. Why spend a day locked up indoors?" Lenne smiled as an agreement to his statement. It was true. There was no point to stay sad on a rainy day. Why, Lenne loved rain. They both leaned aginst the rail in front of them, taking in the scenery. It was cold and grey, yet so beautiful to the human eye. Its funny how people find some of the strangest things, grand wonders._

_"So whats your name?" He asked. Blinking, Lenne turned to him. Giving him a questioning look as if wanting him too repeat the question. He chuckled slightly, he could see her expression from the corner of his eye. "I asked for your name..?"_

_"Oh..." She paused for a while, as if to think about what her name was, but she was really wondering if she should tell this stranger her name. "...Oh!.. Uhmm.. its Lenne." She said finally, playing around with a strand of wet hair._

_"Lenne..." He said, to try out the feeling on his tounge. "My name is.. Shuyin." He too had a pause before reciting his name to her. Lenne nodded and smiled, facing him._

_"Shuyin, thats a nice name. I like it." She said, adding another nod. Shuyin smiled._

_"So what brings you here this lovely morning?" Shuyin asked. Lenne let out an exasperated sigh. She completely forgot about what her troubles were, until Shuyin brought them back up. As if seeming to read her thoughts he shot out a. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked...'._

_"Its quite alright." She sighed. She looked as if she were to cry, because her grey eyes started to tremble. _

_Lenne was always an easy one to cry. Whenever she thought of something sad, she would start crying. She knew it was probably 'stupid' but she did get some good songs out of it. Singing let her spread her feelings to others, like she just lifted off a heavy load of emotion so she could walk around more easily. But she didn't cry, or maybe she was. It was hard to tell because of the rain falling._

_"Tomarrow, I have to leave Zanarkand. I'm not sure where I'm going, but it has something to do with the war going on right now..." Shuyin gave her a face, mixed with shock and question. "I'm a summoner, so there's the possible chance that I won't survive this." She looked down as she spoke the last few words._

_"So you're thinking that this is the last time you'll get to experience a rainy day in Zanarkand?" He asked, shuffling around while his arms were still placed on the rail."_

_"I do believe that is the case..."_

_"Then you should probably spend it doing something else besides talking to me. Though I doubt that you will have trouble coming back, you seem strong enough.." Smiling he looked at her, so innocently, it was strange. Lenne was shocked at first, but she couldn't help but smile. _

_"I _like _talking to you, though." She gave him a warm smile, causing his heart to skip a beat. He just seemed to stand there, straing sheepishly. Shaking his head he faced forward again. The rain finally stopped, and it seemed to get lighter.._

_"So anything you want to do befoore you leave?" He asked._

_The summoner was in fact, relieved that he asked this. A great opportunity to get some inspiration._

_"I really want to write a song before I go, but i've been lacking inspiration.."_

_It was odd. Talking to him like this. Lenne never really shared a conversation with one of the opposite gender before. She was always too shy. But something was different about Shuyin she felt._

_"A song?"_

_"Yes. I'm also a songstress.. Well not anymore it seems.. but I still love to sing and write."_

_"Hey!"_

_Lenne looked up startled by his sudden outburst._

_"I have a great place where you can get some inspiration!"_

_"And where might that b-- OH!"Before she could even finish he dragged her off down to the beach._

_-'-_

_"Wow."_

_Both of them were standing upon a hilltop. Lenne never noticed this place. She never really payed attention. And of course, the hilltop overlooked the ocean, and the sun started to peek out from the horizon. SHuyin threw a small rock out to the ocean, causing Lenne to turn around._

_"How did you know about this place?"_

_Shuyin shrugged, he didn't exactly know how._

_"I was walking around after a blitzball game, our team lost and I was angry. So I went for a walk. All of a sudden, I found this place. I go here whenever I'm in a bad mood."_

_"You play blitzball?" Lenne asked, as if she would've never quessed it._

_"You are a summoner.. and.. whats this? A songstress too?" Shuyin said, using the same tone Lenne just used. Which just caused her to laugh-- He loved her laugh. Wait was was happening? He just met her! _

_"I play for the Zanarkand Abes. Or..I used to."_

_"Used to?" Shuyin picked up another rock and threw it._

_"Yeah, It just didn't seem right. I felt like it wasn't what I was meant to do. Even if I was the star player..." He said trailing off. Then quickly, before Lenne could say anything he added in "Yes, I was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."_

_Lenne stifled a laugh._

_"So _you're_ the one all those girls talk about all the time. From what I've heard you seemed like an arrogant punk that played blitzball for a living while trying to escape from a social life." The blonde was shocked. She guessed all of that just by a few girls gushing over him on the streets. But Lenne turned and smiled. "But you're not that way at all."_

_-'-_

Well. There was chapter one. I planned for this to be a one shot, but I guess I'm going to have to have at least five more chapters or so. Well, Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

And Yei! Another chapter. I seriously do not know how long this story will be, but It will be less than seven. I think...

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. But I do own a playstation 2 and the luffly game.

**Chapter Two.**

**Its Empty and Cold Without You Here**

_-'-_

"He'll be with me always. Thats what he promised... But..." Lenne looked around. "Where is he?"

Lenne was in the Farplane. He last memory with Shuyin right before she died. They lay there, on the cold floor, reaching for eachother. She got shot in the chest while he got shot in the shoulder. Was it possible that he survived? But... A thousand years have passed, he couldn't still be alive... unless...

Lenne remembered. If a proper sending wasn't done, spirits would linger among the living.

"But he _promised_!" Lenne fell to her knees sobbing. "He promised. He should be here with me.. I- ...I love him.."

hat was it. She _did_ love him. But she never told him. And he told her. How stupid could she be.. but.. She tried.. didn't she? Yes. She did.

She tried to tell him, but she couldn't speak. Literally. The bullet had gotten so close to her heart. She wanted him here with her. But he wasn't. He _promised._

_-'-_

_"Lenne, please.. don't cry.."_

_Lenne couldn't stop, she was so sad. She knew that she was going to be gone soon. It was only a few months ago that she left Zanarkand. Shuyin decided to chase after her. He got onto the same boat she was on, and they left for Luca. They encountered many adventures together. And Lenne even got a few aeons. So much fun and suffering..._

_And yet.. she had already fallen in love with Shuyin, and he fell in love with her. She didn't want to be alone... without him, she was so cold._

_"P-please d-dont leave m-me.." She stuttered, choking on her tears, finding it hard to..._

_"Breath.. Lenne just breath." Shuyin then pulled her into hug, brushing the long silky tresses with his fingers. "I'll be with you..always... But you must know. Even if i'm not here to hold you, I'll be fighting for you. No matter how far, i'll still be here. So please, Lenne, save your tears. When i'm gone, I'll come back." He whispered. And with that, he left a small, but sweet kiss on the cheek, and walked out the door._

_They were in a small room, in the Yevon temple in Bevelle. They both broke in, even though Lenne wished against it. But Shuyin wanted to find out more about Bevelle's 'secret weapon'._

_And he found it._

_-'-_

Sitting down on the ground of nothingness, she started to hum a tune that just...came to her. And then she got it. That song she's been looking for, for so long. BUt she couldn't share it with anyone..or could she?

_-'-_

_In front of him was a large mammoth of a machina. And it really did look like a mammoth. But not only that, he could feel something from within it. He could feel, emotions. And they felt a lot like his._

_"This machina.. it works on the emotions from the people around it..."_

_"SHUYIN!" Someone screamed. Shuyin quickly recognised it as Lenne's._

_"Lenne!" He turnd around and was about to run out to find her but instead he got knocked out._

_-'-_

Yes, she had it. She found her inspiration. She got her lyrics. Now she just needed to sing it.

"If you're still out there, Shuyin, I want you to hear this. I still love you so much..."

_-'-_

"Ready?"

"Lets go!"

Three girls, no older than twenty, stood inside an airship and jumped up into the air. One of them, Yuna, was about to sing a song to Spira. Even though it was the Eternal Calm, many were still fighting and argueing. It was as if Spira would never be able to find its peace. But now, she found the chance. Ever since she found a dressphere, she developed somebody else's feelings. So this was _Lenne's _song. Not Yuna's.

Yuna stood on the deck of the Celsius. Thunder rumbled, and a light rain feel from the sky. The summoner started to speak some soft words into the microphone. Then she began the song... The song that would change all of Spira.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

She sang. With her heart, and _Lenne's_ heart. It was only a while until Zanarkand came onto the screen.

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my...**

**Heart..**

As well as...

_-'-_

_"Lenne!" Shuyin shook the bars that were holding him back from trying to find Lenne. "I have to save the Summoner! What would you do if she was your girl?" He spat at the guard in front of him, who also seemed to be recording him. But the guard just laughed and walked away right after Shuyin collapsed on the ground. The wight of his legs not able to hold him up anymore it seemed. But Shuyin was just thinking up a plan._

_Yes! He would wait for the right moment. _

_Sticking a hand into his pocket, Shuyin retracted a sharp blade and crawled up to the bars. With just one slide of his arm, Shuyin cut through the metal and kicked the door open. And then he ran. Ran back to the machina, Vegnagun, was that what they called it? Yeah. He would go back._

_And get Revenge._

_-'-_

_He reached the room. And looked around. No. No recording spheres... At least thats what he thought. Spotting a keyboard in the far left of the room, he climbed up onto the machina and began to play. His hate. Anger. Sadness. He just _knew_ what to play. Somehow..._

_-'-_

**Cause a thousand words**

Vegnagun started to react to the music. For it started to activate.

**Call out through the ages**

But as Shuyin was about to do anything else, Lenne ran into the room.

"Shuyin! You must stop!"

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

Then before both of them knew it, Bevelle guards were running into the room with their bladed guns. Lenne quickly turned around and the next thing she knew was that Shuyin was running to her.

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words**

And Shuyin pulled Lenne into an embrace. Holding her close. Both knowing that this was it.

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

Lenne gave Shuyin a saddened look. And he looked back at her, not wanting for them to die right now...

_"I love You..."_

Lenne was about to respond but the Guards shot at them. And the two lovers reached for each other. Lenne, wanting to tell Shuyin how she felt. And Shuyin, not wanting to leave.

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

By now Lenne dissappeared back into Yuna's dressphere. So she was no longer singing.

What Spira had just seen being performed, were the last memories of Shuyin and Lenne together.

_-'-_

But Shuyin was still among the living...

_-'-_

Hah. Another chapter done. And thank you for all your lovely Reviews. (For His Machina Heart, Boarding School, etc) They really do inspire one. And also, if you haven't noticed. The titles o chapters are song lyrics. First chapter is 'Drive Away' by The All American Rejects. And this one is 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold. Oh, Yesh. And I edited the lyrics for the first chapter's title. But I still do not own the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. Done! And thank you for the lovely reviews. -smile- I'm thinking that this is the last chapter. A three-shot. Haha. See. I told ya guys it would be a short story.

Also, this chapter has a bit of YunaTidus in here... But the story is still mainly LenneShuyin. Yeah. -grin-

Disclaimer: Tis a moment, that I say..that I do not own Final Fantasy, or its characters. Thank Ye.

**Chapter Three.**

**And I Know That My Heart Will Go On**

This time the title is from "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Because her concert in Las Vegas was auzome.

_-'-_

It was... a peaceful afternoon. The sun was low, giving off a crimson hue to the mountains. The ocean nearby was reflecting off of the sky, the sunset inspiring the water to go against its usual being, and turn to an orange instead of an azure. Spira was once again free of all destruction. Was this really how life should be? To live in a world, where danger was right around the corner. To walk in fear of what would happen... And then... To rejoice merrily, having people bow down to your statues, because you had just deafeated "Sin". And died in the process. But things were different.. for Yuna.

Yuna sighed. But it wasn't from being tired, or from being sad. It was... a happy sigh.. Something rare for this particular person. She leaned her head against the person sitting next to her, and sighed again.

Almost as soon as Tidus came back, Yuna started to tell him about her adventures being in the Gullwings. And about Shuyin and Lenne.

"Tidus?" They were both lying down in Besaid. Watching the small waves pass back and forth, as if dancing with the last of the sunlight for today.

"Yeah?" He asked, stroking Yuna's hair gently. She looked up to him, ger eyes filled with curiosity.

"How do you think Lenne and Shuyin are doing?" Tidus pressed him lips against her forehead.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine. Its not for you to worry about they're love life." Yuna snorted.

"I'm just wondering!"

"But still, they're in the farplane now.. er.. again?" Tidus shook his head, "Nevermind." Yuna chuckled a bit before standing up and grabbing on Tidus' arm.

"C'mon, lets go back to the village." Yuna smiled innocently then started running off to the village.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!"

_-'-_

Zanarkand, one of the greatest cities in all of Spira. Oh, how the buildings would just glow at night. As if the city was a big star itself. The large blue towers, the homes of some of the most interesting people. And home to Shuyin and Lenne...

"Just like how I remember it..." Lenne said, mystified by the site. The two were standing in their own memories that the pyreflies created, Zanarkand... from a thousand years ago. On the docks where they met. Shuyin smiled.

"See, I told you that you would be back..."

"Well, at least there was that promise." The songstress said with venom. Shuyin sighed.

"Lenne..."

"Just... forget it. I'm sorry I brought it up." She sighed, resting her head on her arms. The blonde frowned, and faced forward.

"I never really _broke _that promise.."

"They what was it that you did?"

"I wanted to protect you, to get revenge on Bevelle.. on Spira..."

"But you could've kept your promise by coming to the farplane with _me_!"

"I was still thinking of you the whole time." There was a small pause. "I love you, Lenne."

Grey met Sapphire, and locked. Shuyin grabbed Lenne's hand and rubbed it gently. "Shuyin... I...

"I love you so much..."

They pulled into a hug, never letting go, until they just faded. Together. Thought there were a few last words that lingered through the air.

"I'll be with you.. Always."

And then it started to rain.

_-'-_

Well there you have it folks. A short but sweet story. (And a short but sweet last chapter.) I would love it if everyone who read this would review, but if I don't get any I'm not going to hunt you all down or anything -grin-

Well, Thats all for now. Until next time!


End file.
